Adventures in Supersitting
Phoebe and Max Thunderman appear to be regular teenagers, but they're actually superheroes. While Max embraces the dark side, Phoebe strives to be normal and use her powers for good, but can life ever be normal in this family? (Scene starts with Phoebe serving dinner to the rest of her family.) Phoebe: I hope you're all hungry! Hank: '''Absolutely! '''Billy: '''Yeah, let's eat! '''Barb: '''It is so nice to sit down to dinner like a normal family. '''Phoebe: '''Yeah. Heat it, sis! (Nora uses her laser eyes to heat up the food.) '''Phoebe: '''I'll get forks. (Phoebe uses her telekinesis to get the forks.) '''Billy: I'll get the lemonade. (Billy super-speeds to the fridge to get the lemonade.) Max: '''And I'll eat dessert. (Max uses his telekinesis to get the cake.) '''Phoebe: '''Max, that's for later. (The Thunder Twins use their telekinesis to grab the cake from each other.) '''Max: Says who? Phoebe: '''Me. Now let it go! '''Max: '''Suit yourself. (Max lets go of the telekinesis he was using to hold the cake, and the cake hits the wall. Max laughs.) '''Billy: '''Wall cake! (Billy tries to super-speed to the wall-cake but Hank catches him in time.) '''Hank: '''That's it. For once, could we enjoy a nice, relaxing dinner without you kids using your superpowers? (The Thunder Family agrees with Hank.) '''Hank: '''Great. Now, where is my Peruvian hot sauce? '''Phoebe: '''You're going to fly to Peru to get hot sauce, aren't you? '''Hank: '''Thunder Man, away! (Hank flies through the ceiling in the kitchen to get his Peruvian hot sauce from Peru.) '''Max: '''That is never not funny. (Max is holding the bottle of Peruvian hot sauce in his hands already but he just wanted to see Hank fly out the ceiling and get pranked by him.) (theme song starts) '''Phoebe: '''Okay. See you then, Cherry! I know, I can't wait either. Bye! (Phoebe ends call with Cherry.) '''Billy: I don't get it. You and Max have more powers than all of us and you're excited about seeing a friend? Nora: '''You don't get it because your only friends are the bacteria in your armpits. '''Billy: '''Yeah, and they want to be friends with you too. '''Nora: '''Ewwww! '''Phoebe: '''Come on guys, be nice. You should love your siblings. (Phoebe bumps into Max who was leaving the kitchen.) Except him, he's evil. '''Max: '''Come on, sis, you're my twin. Where's the love? '''Phoebe: The love died when you beheaded my dolls when we were five. Max: Oh yeah. Totally worth it. (Max holding the beheaded doll) Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go do supervillain stuff in my lair. (Hank and Barb walk in) Barb: '''It's not a lair if it has a nightlight. '''Hank: '''Supervillain? More like supercutie! (Hank kisses Max on the cheek) '''Nora: Where are you going? Hank: 'I am taking your mom out to dinner. '''Barb: '''So Max and Phoebe are babysitting you; they're really looking forward to it. (Phoebe walks in) '''Phoebe: '''Don't talk to your armpits, don't laser your brother, don't take over the world, don't have more children; good night everybody! (Barb uses her electric shocks to electrocute the front door) '''Phoebe: '''Woah Mom, still got it. '''Barb: '''Where are you going? I need you and Max to babysit tonight. '''Max and Phoebe: '''What? '''Phoebe: '''Mom, I was going to Cherry's tonight. '''Max: '''Yeah. And I was gonna not babysit. '''Barb: '''Well, now you're not ''not babysitting. Wait. Yeah. That's right. (Phoebe and Max follow Hank and Barb into the kitchen.) '''Phoebe: '''Well, can't a neighbour watch Billy and Nora? '''Hank: '''And risk the kids exposing their powers to a non-superhero? '''Phoebe: They won't. They're really responsible now! (In the living room) Nora: '(shooting lasers at Billy's feet) Dance! Dance I say! '''Billy: '(jumping to avoid the lasers): Ow! Cut it out! '''Nora: '''Ha ha ha! (In the kitchen) '''Phoebe: '''Please, Mom! Cherry is the only friend I've managed to make since we moved here. '''Max: '''That's one more than I thought she'd make. '''Barb: '''I'm sorry, honey. But your father and I gave up crime-fighting so you kids could have a normal childhood. '''Hank: '''That's right. Which is too bad, 'cause I still got it. '''Barb: Yeah, and a little extra. Phoebe: '''This is the worst. You know, sometimes I wish I didn't even have superpowers. '''Barb: I'm sorry, Phoebe. (kisses Phoebe's head) Come on, Hank. Hank: '''To the Thunder Mobile! '''Barb: '''Minivan. '''Hank: To the Thunder Minivan! Barb: No, it's just a mini-whatever. (Max and Phoebe go to the living room where Billy and Nora are seated on the couch.) Max: How can I become the world's greatest supervillain if I have to babysit Zippy and Lasergirl? (thinks about it) Wait a minute! You guys are way too cool for babysitting. How'd you like to assist me on my latest project? Billy: Sure. Nora: Guess so. Max: Alright. Phoebe! You deserve a girl's night. So, why don't I babysit Billy and Nora while you invite your friend over here. Phoebe: Are you nuts? What about Dad's number one rule? Max: Everything goes better with gravy? Phoebe: No non-supes in the house. I'm calling Cherry to cancel. Max: You're right. Of course, she'll probably find a new best friend and you can make loneliness your new best friend. Phoebe: Wait! You guys promise that if Cherry comes, you won't use your powers? Billy and Nora: Of course not, we won't. (Nora lasers Billy.) Billy: Ow! Nora: She's not here yet. Phoebe: Okay, I'll do it. Max: Great, let's text her. (uses telekinesis to grab Phoebe's phone.) Phoebe: Hey! Max: Sup, girl. Pheebs here... Phoebe: You're texting as me? Max: Totes obvi we should hang at my crib. See you at 7. As if! Smiley face with a party hat. Phoebe: Darn it...that's exactly what I would have written. Max: Alright guys, to the Max lair! (Max opens the cover of the slide leading to his lair.) Billy: Billy in the hole! (slides down slide) Nora: (talking to Phoebe who's seated on the couch) Glad we got rid of the boy germs. Am I right, Pheebs? (Phoebe looks at Nora strangely) Yeah, I'll just go. (Scene changes to Billy who's on Max's bed after he slid down) Billy: Whee! Hey, where's Nora? (sees Nora approaching) Ahhh! (Nora lands on Billy) Max: 'Okay, I'll be right back. Don't touch anything. [''Max leaves] '''Billy: '''Let's touch stuff. '''Nora: Yeah. Billy: 'Press here to destroy Pluto. [''Billy blow up Pluto] '''Billy: Must be broken. Nora: Dr. Colosso. [Colosso and Nora scream] Dr. Colosso: Close it. Nora: '''Yep. '''Billy: '''I shouldn't be here, Nora. The Junior Super Troops motto is: do no evil. [Max comes back] 'Max: '''Okay, who wants to help me carve my initials in the moon! '''Billy: '''Oo, I do! Pick me! Me, me! [''Nora and Billy helping Max carve his initials onto the moon] '''Max: '''Good job, Billy. Keep it nice and steady, Nora. '''Billy: This is awesome! Nora: You're the best babysitter ever! (Scene changes to Hank and Barb at a restaurant for their date.) Hank: '''Interesting décor.. sort of a baseball-viking junk yard theme. '''Barb: '''Come on Hank, this is fun. We now that we moved to Hiddenville, we can go out like a normal couple. '''Hank: '''Yeah, you're right. Maybe I won't miss being you-know-who; saving lives by cape, bellowing in the wind and... oh, look, the menus sticky. '''Birthday Boy's Dad: '''Honey, bad news, the Thunder Man we hired can't make it; his car broke down. '''Hank: Barb, did you hear that? The guy playing Thunder Man's a no-show for that kid's birthday. Barb: A'''w– Oo, jalapeno poppers! '''Hank: No, don't you see, I'm Thunder Man. I can save that precious little girl's party. Barb: That's a boy. Hank: '''Yeah whatever. '''Barb: Hank, we're in Hiddenville now. You can't go around exposing your secret identity. Hank: I won't be. They'll think I'm a party entertainer who's got his car working again. Barb: Hank, you're not even dressed for it. It's not as if you happen to have your super suit– under your clothes. [Hank walks to the boy's birthday] Hank: Did I hear it's someone's birthday! [Everyone cheers] (Scene changes to the living room) Thunder Monitor: Alert, Alert: non-supe approaching Phoebe: 'Sorry Mom and Dad, but I need a life. [''Phoebe changes the superhero portrait of her family into a regular portrait of her family] '''Cherry: Hi! Double selfie! [Cherry takes a photo of her and Phoebe] Oh my gosh, this place is bonkers. How have I never been here before? Phoebe: '''I don't know! I mean, it's not like I'm hiding anything. '''Cherry: '''Well of course now, we're best friends. '''Phoebe: We are? Cherry: 'Duh! Speaking of which, who is ready for the most cray-mazing girls night ever!? '''Phoebe: '''Talk to me! '''Cherry: '''First, we update our double selfies. [''Cherry takes another photo of her and Phoebe] Then, we rock to the new Dance Your Thang Off video game; rated F, for funky. Ooh, ooh, ooh! [Cherry and Phoebe dance] '''Cherry: And it all starts now. [Cherry puts her purse on the penguin butler, switching the portrait. Phoebe quickly presses it again] Cherry: Why’d you do that? Phoebe: Do what? Cherry: This. Phoebe: I didn't do this. Cherry: Yeah, you did this. Phoebe: I’d think I’d remember if I did this. Cherry: Phoebe– Phoebe: Hey, who wants to make brownies? I know I do! (Scene changes to Max's lair, where Max is doing something while Billy is continuously tapping him for something to do.) Max: What? Billy: What are we doing next, Max? Max: Leaving me alone. Max: Fine. Play with something in here. Nora: Check it out: Nose Hairalyzer. Billy: Is that nose hair?! Billy and Nora: Awesome! Billy: Can I see it? [Billy uses the Nose Hairalyer on his chest] Billy: Today, I am a man. (Scene changes to the kitchen.) Cherry: Alright, lady, spill it. Who do you have a crush on? Phoebe: I don’t know. There’s no one really special. Cherry: Cole Campbell. Phoebe: Sweet cheese, yes! Cherry: You should totally call him. Phoebe: You know I’m too shy for that. Cherry: Which is why I’m the perfect best friend. Phoebe: Cherry.. what are you doing? Don’t you look up his number! Don’t you call it– dont you let it ring– don’t you hand that phone to– Phoebe: Hey, Cole. Its Phoebe Thunderman, from home room. I was just calling to... Cherry: See if you want to hang out sometime. Phoebe: I can’t believe you. You would? Yeah, next weeks great! Ok, bye. He is so cute! Cherry: Yeah, you might wanna hang that up. Nora: Give it back. Billy: No! Nora: Billy! Phoebe: What is going on here? Nora: I saw it first! Billy: You want it? Here! Nora: Ha! Missed me! Phoebe: You guys, stop it right now! Nora: Billy, cut it out! Phoebe: That’s it! [Phoebe uses her telekinesis to lift Billy and Nora] Billy: Whoa! Cherry: Oh. My. Wow. Max: So, this is fun. Cherry: Your siblings are floating in midair! Phoebe: No they’re not. [Phoebe puts them down] Cherry: You have superpowers. Max: You have superpowers and you didn’t tell me?! Phoebe: Cherry, there is a very simple explanation for all this. And that explanation is… uh. [Phoebe uses her freeze breath on Cherry] Max: Um, you froze your friend. Phoebe: I know I froze my friend! Why are you smiling? Max: I don’t smile. I smirk. And I'm doing it because you did something bad! Phoebe: Yeah, and when I tell dad that you’re the one who invited Cherry here, he’ll make us all move again. Smirk on that, smirky! Max: OK, this isn't so fun anymore. Nora: Are we really going to have to move? Phoebe: Don’t worry, Nora. Max and I will solve this. Billy: You two are going to work together? Billy and Nora: Lets get packing! Max: Guys, guys, guys, wait! There is a very simple solution: I just wipe her memory with my BrainMelt 3000! Phoebe: You are not wiping my best friend’s brain. Max: She’s friends with you and is named after a fruit. There’s probably not much there to wipe. Phoebe: No. We just need to thaw Cherry out and give her an explanation for what she saw. Max: Hey, I like that. Phoebe: Thank you. Max: You’ll fail. It’ll be hilarious. And I still get to wipe her brain. Uh-oh. I feel a smirk coming on. Oh yeah, there it is. (Scene changes to the restaurant Hank and Barb are in for their date.) Hank: Metal bat. [bends] Cement block. [crushes] Barb: Thunder Man, can I talk to you for a second? Hank: Yep, Barb, what’s up? Barb: Super strength? Are you trying to get us exposed? Hank: Honey, don’t worry, everybody thinks I'm a party entertainer using fake props. The kids get a thrill. I get to bust out a little of the old thunder, risk-free. Its all good, Barb. Birthday Boy: Fly me, Thunder Man! Hank: Fly you? Surprise attack! Get him off me! Get him off! Birthday Boy: Awesome! Birthday Boy's Dad: Best birthday ever, am I right? (Scene changes to the living room.) Phoebe: Ok, so we’re all good on the plan? Billy: Yep. Nora: Yep. Max: Lame. Phoebe: Why do you always assume your plans are better than mine? Max: I have a supervillain lab. You put glitter on your homework. I think it's a safe assumption. Phoebe: You’ll see; this’ll work. [Phoebe uses her heat breath to thaw out Cherry] Cherry: So? Lets here it! If you don't have superpowers, how do you explain those kids rising into the air. Phoebe: Simple. They have been to have rehearsing for their new school musical: Cannibal Squids From Mars! Nora: I’ll get you Cannibal Squid! Billy: Never, Space Overlord! Billy and Nora: Oh, why can’t Squids and Overlords be friends! Phoebe: There. Isn't that a completely believable explanation? Cherry: I guess so.. Phoebe: Good, then lets forget about this whole superpowers thing. Cherry: Oh, the brownies! Billy: Brownies!? Nora: I’ll cut them in squares. [uses lasers] Oops. Brownie? Cherry: You all have superpowers. Wait til I post this on my blog! Max: I got this one. [freezes Cherry] You can’t have all the fun! Phoebe: I can’t believe this! Now Cherry’s going to tell everyone at school that we have powers and dad will make us move again. Max: Where am I going to get another supervillain lair? Phoebe: Where am I going to get a new best friend? Max: That’s it. We are not moving; not if the BrainMelt 3000 has anything to say about it. Phoebe: You are not wiping her brain! Max: Fine, I’ll just launch her into space! Phoebe: Are you nuts!? Max: No ones going to miss her! Phoebe: You always do this. Max: We gotta do something. Thunder Monitor: Alert, Alert: Parents approaching house. Max: I added parent alert this morning. Phoebe: Nice. Max: Also.. [Max and Phoebe scream] Billy: Mom and dad are pulling in! Phoebe: We can’t let them see Cherry! Max: Oh! [Max covers Cherry with a blanket] Phoebe: Put her in the closet! Max: OK! [Max throws her into the closet] Max: Everyone act natural! Barb: Easy.. [Barb helps Hank into the house] Phoebe: Hi mom. Hi dad. Max: Sup guys. Billy: Good evening, parents. I do not know why you’d be suspicious. smacks Billy in the shoulder. Barb: Hank, I’ll get you a heating pad in the closet. Nora: Wait! Because I have a splinter. Barb: Oh, let me take a look in the light. [checks Nora's hand] I don’t see anything. Nora: Look harder! Hank: I’ll just get an ice pack from the kitchen. Billy: I’ll get it, dad! Junior Super Troopers are trained to help the elderly. Hank: I think I handle it. Barb: I gotta get my glasses upstairs. Nora: No! Did I say splinter? I meant a cold! Hank: Hey, honey! Honey, which cabinet is the– what is that? Barb: What is that? Max: I know.. ugly, right? I’m so done with the lamp of the month club. Barb: Phoebe, isn't this your friend Cherry? Phoebe: Mom, dad, I can explain. See, you wouldn’t let me go to Cherry’s, so I invited Cherry here; but then she saw me use powers, so I kind of froze her. Max: Really? Honesty? That’s what you’re going with? Hank: You let a non-supe in the house. Phoebe: I know! I screwed up. I broke the rules and I’m really sorry. I just…wanted to have a friend. Hank: I’m sorry, too. Start packing everybody. Phoebe: We have to move?! Billy: We’re moving!? Nora: I don’t wanna move. Barb: Sorry, but we have no choice. We have to keep our powers a secret. Although, I know showing them off sometimes can be tempting. Phoebe: Well, at least I had a best friend for a little while. Max: Mom, dad, wait! This isn’t Phoebe’s fault. Its mine. I texted her friend to come over, so I could go work in the lair. So if you’re going to punish anyone, punish me. Hank: Phoebe let her in the house. Max: Because she wanted a friend. Come on, dad. You moved us here so we could live normal lives. Well, don’t ruin Phoebe’s chances because of something that I did. Hank: I’ll tell you what. I will pretend this whole night never happened if you and your sister can figure out a way to fix this. Nora: We’re toast. Phoebe: Wait! It's a long shot, but I know something we can try. (Scene changes to The Thunder Family dressed up in costumes putting on an act for Cherry.) Thunder Family: So if you’re ever in space, drop by and visit our place! Ask for the cannibal squids! Hank: We’ll treat you right! Barb: You’ll be our guest! Max and Phoebe: We hope you’re not to hard to digest! Thunder Family: That’s the end of our show! Cherry: So, you’re all in the school musical and all that weird stuff I saw was just special effects? Thunder Family: Yep! Hank: You buying that? Cherry: Of course I’m buying that! You guys are so cool. Group selfie! Max: OK, well, its getting late. Thanks for coming by! Cherry: You were great, Max. I knew Phoebe had a brother, but she never said you were so talented.. Max: Yeah, whatever, Orange. Cherry: Its Cherry. Max: ‘kay, bye! Barb: What a night. Come on kids, time for bed. Nora: Can Max and Phoebe babysit us every night? Barb, Phoebe, & Hank: No! Hank: Think I’m gonna try one of those brownies in the kitchen. Phoebe: That was a really nice thing you did for me. Max: Yeah, listen, I have a reputation to uphold. So if we can keep this whole nice thing on the down low. Phoebe: Nu-uh! You did a nice thing and I'm never going to forget it. Phoebe: Try to melt my brain and I’ll cram that thing down your smirk-hole. Hank: You know what these need? Macadamia nuts! Max: Let me guess, you’re gonna fly all the way to Hawaii and get– Hank: Thunder Man, away! [Hank flies through the ceiling to Hawaii] Phoebe: We have a weird family. Max: Yeah, we do. Phoebe: Why does it say “Nora rules” on the moon? Max: Nooorrrraaaaa! Category:The Thundermans Category:Transcripts